


Воздух свободы

by Eidemaiden, fandom LANGYA_Inc 2020 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Драббломини высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/fandom%20LANGYA_Inc%202020
Summary: Пейринг: Цзинь Дун/Ху Гэ, ОМП/Ху ГэКраткое содержание: чего Ху Гэ больше всего не хватало в АмерикеПримечание: написано по внутрикомандной заявке “неожиданный секс Ху Гэ в Нью-Йорке”; все события фика являются плодом воображения автора и не имеют к реальным людям никакого отношенияThe Air of FreedomWhat Hu Ge had missed the most in the States.On the team’s request: Hu Ge has unexpected sex in New York.All the events are purely an author’s fantasy and have nothing to do with the real people.
Relationships: Hu Ge | Hugh/Jin Dong, Hu Ge/Original Male Character
Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Драббломини высокого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Eide fk 2020, Langya.Inc - Fandom Kombat 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Воздух свободы

На шестой месяц пребывания в Америке Ху Гэ наконец почувствовал пресловутую атмосферу свободы. Буквально через пару недель после того, как перебрался из Сан-Франциско в Нью-Йорк. И почему-то это знаковое событие совпало с тем, что он потерял смартфон с китайской сим-картой. Пароли он, естественно, не помнил, и теперь он не мог зайти ни в вейбо, ни в вичат, ни в почту, ни в другие требующие социальной активности китайские приложения. И неожиданно у него появилась куча свободного времени. Немного тревожило, что госпожа Чунг, главред “Вога”, ждет от него статьи в колонку, но, с другой стороны, у него была уважительная причина! Родителям он послал длинное — бумажное! домашний адрес он, к счастью, помнил — письмо с объяснениями и обещанием писать каждую неделю. Зато теперь никто из агентства его не доставал, и это было прекрасно. Уоллес мог идти на х… к жене. А что касается Цзинь Дуна, то их последний разговор по вичату закончился странно. Ху Гэ вдохновенно вещал в нескольких сообщениях подряд, как ему нравится в США и что он подумывает здесь остаться, а Цзинь Дун на все это вежливо ответил, что очень уважает Ху Гэ за его решение, и перевел разговор на что-то несущественное, а потом и вовсе его свернул. С одной стороны, вроде как и поддержал, а с другой — будто не воспринял всерьез. Или ему было все равно. Немного неприятно, конечно, но Ху Гэ, пропитавшийся американским духом, решил, что подумает об этом завтра.

Когда одногруппница (он, к своему стыду, не смог запомнить, как ее звали — Трейси, Тони, или вообще Мелани) неожиданно позвала его на свой девичник со стриптизером, он посчитал, что Америка его приняла. Девичник проходил у одногруппницы дома, дом оказался большим, народу там была тьма (причем не только женского пола, и почему это называлось девичником, он не понял), но, что самое прекрасное, всем было на него наплевать: большинство про актера Ху Гэ не слышало. Так что он с удовольствием пил почти приторный пунш из бездонной стеклянной вазы, хохотал над невестой и стриптизером — мощным бритым афроамериканцем в костюме полицейского, — и чувствовал себя превосходно. К концу вечеринки в доме стало душно, и он, захватив с собой стакан с выпивкой, вышел в сад покурить. От пунша в голове приятно шумело, сигареты были с незнакомым, более мягким, чем китайские, вкусом, над головой немного кружились звезды.

Рядом раздалось деликатное покашливание. Ху Гэ лениво повернулся — в двух шагах стоял стриптизер в одних красных стрингах, но со шпажкой канапе в руке.

— Не угостишь сигаретой? — попросил тот.

— Конечно, — Ху Гэ протянул пачку.

На стринги он старался не пялиться, хоть они привлекали к себе внимание. Но человек явно сделал перерыв, а Ху Гэ как никто понимал, что такое давление профессии. Они разговорились, и Ху Гэ узнал, что Майкл — так звали стриптизера — студент факультета философии, а выступлениями только подрабатывает. И что он, будучи афроамериканцем, специально выбрал для стриптиза костюм копа в знак насмешки над полицейским произволом. Ху Гэ от всей души одобрил его активную гражданскую позицию и даже выпил за нее. А потом еще. К концу стакана он вдруг обнаружил, что обсуждает с Майклом общие аспекты конфуцианства и кафкианства, причем предмет беседы кажется ему невероятно занимательным. А еще через некоторое время выяснилось, что Майкл прижимает его к стене дома всем своим голым, мускулистым и горячим телом и целует, и это тоже было очень интересно. Ху Гэ закрыл глаза и, наверное, на миг выпал из реальности, потому что поцелуи Майкла неожиданно изменились, стали менее напористыми и более искусными, а еще, целуя Ху Гэ, тот успел надеть футболку и джинсы. И уменьшиться в габаритах. Ху Гэ распахнул глаза. Цзинь Дун отодвинулся, продолжая, впрочем, удерживать его в вертикальном положении, и мягко улыбнулся. Ху Гэ хлопнул глазами. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что все это — поездка в Америку, девичник, лысый стриптизер-философ — ему приснилось, и на самом деле он все еще в Китае. Это была настолько шокирующая мысль, что он даже частично протрезвел. Он заозирался, но нет, они совершенно точно находились на заднем дворе дома условной Джессики.

— Дун-гэ, — прошептал он севшим голосом, — как ты здесь оказался?

— Мимо проходил, увидел, как тебя засасывает огромный голый негр, и решил проверить, не нужна ли помощь, — любезно ответил Цзинь Дун не моргнув глазом.

— Он афроамериканец, и на нем были стринги! — возмутился Ху Гэ. — И вообще, Майкл и без твоих указаний неплохо справлялся. Где он, кстати?

Цзинь Дун посмотрел на него странным взглядом.

— Видимо, недостаточно справлялся, раз ты заснул под его поцелуями. Я его утешил как мог и отправил обратно в дом, — пояснил он после паузы и потянул Ху Гэ за собой. — Пойдем, я после пятнадцатичасового перелета еще обзвонил половину Нью-Йорка в поисках тебя и, честно говоря, морально и физически утомился.

— Как это ты его приободрил? — буркнул Ху Гэ, у которого мозг не успевал обрабатывать информацию, выдаваемую Цзинь Дуном. — Ты же почти не знаешь английского.

— Экшинес сыпике лаода фань уордэс (прим. автора: Actions speak louder than words, англ. поговорка аналог “меньше слов, больше дела”), — с ужасающим акцентом ответил Цзинь Дун. — Сяо Гэ, я и правда с ног валюсь.

Ху Гэ покорно поплелся за ним. Выяснилось, что Цзинь Дун приехал на такси.

— Подожди, — спохватился Ху Гэ, когда они загрузились в машину и можно было снова сосредоточиться на насущных вопросах. — А почему ты в Нью-Йорке? То есть, я очень рад, — искренне добавил он, — но… как?

— Я решил приехать после того, как десять дней не мог с тобой связаться ни по одному каналу, — ответил Цзинь Дун с приветливым выражением лица.

Ху Гэ невольно поежился.

— Я потерял смартфон со всеми контактами! — поспешил он оправдаться. До него наконец дошла вся ценность появления вечно занятого Цзинь Дуна в Нью-Йорке. — Но я написал родителям!

Цзинь Дун потер лицо, и Ху Гэ заметил, каким уставшим он выглядит.

— Я знаю про смартфон, твои родители мне позвонили, — со значением сказал Цзинь Дун. — Так что я еще разбирался с твоим агентством, которое в полном составе ходило на ушах.

Ху Гэ стало немного стыдно. Он, конечно, понимал, что рано или поздно придется разгребать все последствия неожиданной изоляции от Китая, но предпочитал откладывать это неприятное дело на потом. Он отвернулся к окну. Жаль, по стеклу не бежали капли дождя, очень соответствовало бы сцене.

— Меня там душат, — признался он. — Сам знаешь.

— Знаю, — мягко сказал Цзинь Дун. — Когда вернешься, пересмотри контракт и условия. Думаю, вполне сможешь выбить себе больше свободы.

— А как тебе удалось выбить этот отпуск? — неожиданно заинтересовался Ху Гэ. — Тебя так просто отпустили посередине сезона?

— Не так уж и просто, — веско обронил Цзинь Дун. — Но, во-первых, я зампредседателя профсоюза работников телевидения и кое-что могу. — Тут он сделал паузу. — Во-вторых, намекнул в твоем агентстве, что еду возвращать тебя, драгоценного, на Родину, так что мне помогли.

Ху Гэ аж вытаращился на него.

— Серьезно? Даже так?! — то есть он, конечно, знал себе цену, но когда она подтверждалась в таких обыденных вещах…

— Даже так, — со значением кивнул Цзинь Дун. — Они настолько отчаялись, что думали, не послать ли за тобой Уоллеса.

Ху Гэ заморгал.

— Но он ведь женат! — глупо выпалил он.

Цзинь Дун посмотрел на него с чем-то похожим на жалость.

— Именно поэтому. Но потом, видимо, решили, что Уоллес такой же несознательный, как ты, и, чего доброго, останется здесь, жена там или не жена.

Тут уже Ху Гэ не выдержал и заржал.

— Я почти поверил! — он пихнул Цзинь Дуна в бок. — Бедный Уоллес!

Цзинь Дун только загадочно улыбнулся. Они наконец подъехали к отелю.

— А как ты меня нашел у Анджелы? — продолжил выяснять Ху Гэ уже в лобби.

— У Стефани Мейсон? — переспросил Цзинь Дун. — Позвонил в твой университет, там дали номер старосты вашей группы, дальше уже дело техники.

Они поднялись до номера Ху Гэ.

— Я в соседнем, — Цзинь Дун кивнул на дверь дальше по коридору.

— Ты ко мне не зайдешь? — удивился Ху Гэ, у которого уже губы щипало в ожидании новых поцелуев. Как же он соскучился!

— Я хочу помыться, поесть, а потом уже, возможно, трахаться, — заявил Цзинь Дун, многозначительно подняв палец. — Так что пока — к себе.

— Что значит — возможно?! — с возмущением переспросил Ху Гэ. — Ты меня зачем целовал, если возможно?!

— Не смог удержаться при виде такого красавца, — прочувствованно ответил Цзинь Дун и, помахав ему рукой, скрылся в своем номере.

Бессовестный негодяй, а не зампредседателя профсоюза работников телевидения. Ху Гэ с яростью захлопнул за собой дверь. Что ж, тогда он пойдет на принцип и завалится спать! А не будет ждать, снизойдет ли до него товарищ зампред или нет! Он и правда завалился, прямо в одежде. Но, повертевшись и покипев от негодования, вдруг подумал, что Цзинь Дун тогда тоже может пойти на принцип и что-нибудь ему высказать. Ху Гэ очень не любил, когда ему высказывали. Полежав еще, он решил, что welcome-встреча вышла так себе. И, возможно, Цзинь Дун и правда очень устал. И наверняка проголодался. Ху Гэ вдруг понял, что тоже очень хочет есть и пить, желательно что-то несладкое и безалкогольное. И наверняка ему самому не мешает помыться, если все-таки встанет вопрос интересного окончания вечера. После быстрого душа он рассудил, что будет хорошим другом и закажет ужин, но не успел опустить трубку, как в дверь номера постучали.

— Я решил, что еда может подождать, — сообщил Цзинь Дун, оттирая его вглубь номера.

Он был в мягких штанах и дурацкой майке с сердечками, которая, тем не менее, ему страшно шла, и выглядел таким свежим и чистым, будто и не пережил пятнадцатичасовой перелет. К Цзинь Дуну хотелось припасть, как к горному роднику. “Сушняк”, — подумал Ху Гэ.

— Я заказал в номер, — пробормотал он, не отрывая взгляда от губ Цзинь Дуна. — На двоих.

— Я знал, что рядом с тобой мне не придется мучиться с переводчиком и этим дурацким меню без китайских названий, — прочувствованно признался Цзинь Дун и, толкнув его к стене, опустился на колени.

Ху Гэ даже застонал от предвкушения и принялся трясущимися руками развязывать пояс халата. И зачем завязывал, скажите пожалуйста?! Цзинь Дун не стал ждать, пока он закончит возиться, нырнул головой между полами его халата и вобрал в рот яйца. У Ху Гэ разом ослабели ноги, и он зашарил ладонью по стене в поисках опоры. Никто никогда не отсасывал ему так бесцеремонно, как Цзинь Дун, и такому напору Ху Гэ не умел сопротивляться.

— Раздвинь ноги шире, — пробормотал Цзинь Дун, лаская горячим дыханием чувствительную мошонку, — пусти меня.

— Господи, — сглотнул Ху Гэ и слегка присел, разведя колени.

В его зад тут же толкнулся мокрый от слюны палец. А Цзинь Дун поднялся и наделся ртом на член. Ху Гэ затрясло. В Нью-Йорке у него еще не было секса, и он чувствовал, что долго так не выдержит. Цзинь Дун сосал жадно и совершенно безжалостно, не давая перевести дух и как-то прочувствовать процесс.

— Подо… подожди, — позвал Ху Гэ, вцепился в его влажную после душа шевелюру и слегка потянул.

Цзинь Дун поднял на него совершенно поплывший от возбуждения взгляд.

— Трахнешь меня? — голос Ху Гэ подвел, и получилось почему-то жалобно.

Цзинь Дун дернул бровью, но выпустил его изо рта и тяжело встал, вытирая покрасневшие губы. На его натянувшихся в паху штанах Ху Гэ заметил небольшое влажное пятно. До трясучки захотелось самому опуститься на колени и прижаться к нему ртом.

— Где смазка? — хрипло спросил Цзинь Дун. Ни следа обычных мягких обертонов.

Ху Гэ отчаянно заозирался. Он не то что местонахождение смазки, он имя свое уже еле помнил.

— Где-то, — пробормотал он. — Наверное, еще в чемодане.

Цзинь Дун, который уже взялся за края футболки с намерением ее снять, вдруг снова прижал Ху Гэ к стене и с ласковым “Ох, сяо Гэ”, принялся целовать его, так настойчиво и жадно, что Ху Гэ поплыл. Вот почему Цзинь Дун на него всегда так действовал?! Что за человек. Ху Гэ на полном серьезе целую секунду раздумывал, не дать ли тому прямо так, без смазки и презервативов. Терпеть уже совсем мочи не было. К счастью, Цзинь Дун соображал за двоих. Они в четыре руки лихорадочно вывалили чемодан Ху Гэ на пол, обнаружив и флакон смазки, и ворох кондомов, и даже виброяйцо, которое Ху Гэ вообще-то не собирался показывать. Но Цзинь Дун даже глазом не моргнул, отложил игрушку на тумбочку со словами “Это позже” и развернул Ху Гэ лицом в ковер. Тот философски понадеялся, что в люксе хорошо пылесосят. Перебраться на кровать, когда задницу уже растягивают два умелых пальца, он бы просто не смог.

— Как же мне тебя не хватало, — выдохнул в итоге Цзинь Дун, крепко сжал его бедра и вошел сразу по корень.

Ху Гэ взвыл и выгнул спину. Ему тоже очень не хватало. Никто не трахал его лучше и жестче, чем Цзинь Дун, с которого слетал весь его лоск. Тот зарычал за его спиной и снова безжалостно двинул бедрами.

Кончили они спустя пару минут бешеной ебли, и Ху Гэ без сил упал навзничь. У него ныл зад, горели стертые о ковер колени, и при этом он давно не чувствовал себя так восхитительно. Цзинь Дун поцеловал его в мокрые от пота волосы на затылке.

— Только ради этого стоило лететь пятнадцать часов.

— А как же мой прекрасный характер и остроумие? — вполсилы возмутился Ху Гэ.

— Ради них я пролетел бы еще тридцать, — заверил его Цзинь Дун и погладил по заду.

Тут в дверь номера постучали. “Ужин”, — вспомнил Ху Гэ.

— Накрой меня одеялом с головой и открой сам, — пробурчал он.

— Боюсь, мы с тобой даже для китайцев не очень похожи, — возразил Цзинь Дун. — Так что если не хочешь, чтобы меня арестовали за проникновение со взломом, поднимай свою прекрасную и остроумную задницу.

Ху Гэ вспомнил стиптизера Майкла и, нервно заржав, согласился с доводом. Так что выудил из горы вещей на полу свой домашний халат и поперся открывать. Забрав тележку с ужином, сунув бою чаевые и заперев за ним дверь, он обернулся. На полу номера валялся чемодан и его скандальное содержимое, на тумбочке гордо возлежало красное виброяйцо, а Цзинь Дун, в его, Ху Гэ, гостиничном халате, сидел в кресле и с невозмутимым видом листал рекламные проспекты.

— Что ж, — заметил Ху Гэ, — я больше могу не бояться за свою репутацию в этом отеле.

Цзинь Дун оценивающе посмотрел на него поверх проспекта.

— Я тут еще на неделю, — сообщил он и отложил бумаги на столик. — Поработаем над твоей репутацией.

Ху Гэ почувствовал, как теплеет на душе.

— Надеюсь, меня не попросят съехать! — ответил он счастливо.

С присутствием в ней Цзинь Дуна Америка обретала дополнительные неоспоримые плюсы.


End file.
